Estaciones frágiles
by Imperator-24
Summary: Spin-off del fic "Lo que siento por ti". Osomatsu y Choromatsu han vivido en el mismo apartamento y trabajado en la misma empresa por más de un año. Sin embargo, llegará el momento en el que el tercer Matsuno comenzará a sentir a su hermano mayor cada vez más lejano. Pronto necesitará esclarecer sus sentimientos por Osomatsu de una vez por todas y antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


Los personajes de Osomatsu-san pertenecen a Akatsuka-sensei y al estudio Pierrot.

ARCO – INVIERNO

•••

- _Son las seis de la mañana. Me levanté de mi cama, bostecé con pereza y fui al baño. Luego, fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno._

 _Aunque no sólo preparo comida para mí. Porque hay un parásito viviendo en mi apartamento. Bueno… supongo que no es un parásito en su totalidad, puesto que compartimos todos los gastos: Renta, comida, servicios, todo. Pero eso no quita el hecho que de alguna manera siempre dependa de mí, porque tengo que despertarlo sólo para que se sirva del desayuno que yo temprano he cocinado._

 _Preparé un omelette de huevo con jamón, y a pesar de que siento que hoy necesitaré energías extra, no tengo tiempo de preparar nada más. Me serví un poco de leche y enseguida me senté a comer. –_

•••

-Buenos días. – Osomatsu entró a la cocina, bostezando. Aún tenía puesta su pijama, luciendo visiblemente despeinado; igual que todas las mañanas.

-Huele bien, ¿qué preparaste? –

-Sólo es huevo. –

-¡Ah! Qué bien, tengo hambre. – Sonrió. Choromatsu lo miró servirse toda la comida que quedaba en el sartén. El menor piensa que servirle en un plato sería consentir demasiado a un tipo que de ninguna manera merece ser consentido. A pesar de que prepara comida para él también. – _Pude haber guardado una ración extra para el almuerzo, pero siempre te terminas todo… -_

-¿Qué estás tomando? ¿Quieres un café? –

-No, estoy tomando leche. –

-¿Leche? Pensé que prepararías jugo de naranja o algo así. –

-No tengo tiempo para hacer eso. Además no hay naranjas. –

-… Ya sé, estás comiendo más carbohidratos porque hoy empezaremos con el informe semestral, ¿cierto? –

-Ya sabes que sí… Estamos en el mismo departamento. – Refiriéndose al ramo que desempeñaban en su trabajo.

-Entonces me prepararé un café con leche. – El mayor se acercó a la mesa y tomó el vaso de su hermano. –La leche está fría, lo sabía. La calentaré para ti. Hace frío, ¿sabes? El invierno comenzó hoy oficialmente, pero yo ya necesité dos sábanas para no tiritar en la cama esta mañana. – Choromatsu sólo suspiró. Su voluntarioso y desinhibido hermano mayor jamás cambiaría.

•••

- _Poco después de que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu formalizaran su relación, decidieron irse de casa. Ambos ya tenían trabajos estables._

 _Aún recuerdo el día que se fueron. Todos nosotros ya conocíamos sus razones y no nos sorprendimos; conversamos mucho sobre ello y supimos que era lo mejor que ambos se fueran de casa. Mamá y papá por su parte, se llenaron de orgullo porque al menos dos de sus hijos ninis se independizarían al fin. Eso es todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber._

 _Y por mi parte, bueno… fue muy difícil asimilar su situación. Me enteré de qué clase de relación tenían de la peor manera posible y mi mente fue un caos total. Todos lo aceptaron bien, excepto yo. En algún punto me comencé a desquitar con Ichimatsu, y eso provocó que…_

 _No, no quiero recordar eso…_

 _Sé que es incorrecto, aún hoy me lo parece. Sin embargo… al final entendí cuánto se necesitan mutuamente. También, cuánto sufrieron y cuán felices se ven ahora, cada que podemos verlos._

 _Siendo así… ¿tengo derecho a juzgarlos? A pesar de que deseo su felicidad, ¿siempre deberé cerrar los ojos y apoyarlos en silencio, aún con todas las implicaciones morales que hay de por medio?_

 _Yo… he querido pensar en ello, muchas veces. Pero hay algo que me lo impide, o mejor dicho alguien:_

 _Mi hermano mayor, Osomatsu._

•••

-¡Uff! Estoy satisfecho. Estuvo delicioso como siempre, Choro –chan. – El menor no respondió su cumplido. Jamás lo hacía. -¿Qué era eso verde que le pusiste? –

-Sólo era orégano. Es tu turno de lavar los platos. –

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hoy ya vamos tarde así que lo haré cuando regresemos, ¿sí? – Juntó las palmas de sus manos y sonrió cínico como siempre. Choromatsu también estaba acostumbrado a eso así que no discutió.

-… Date prisa y arréglate o tomaré el tren sin ti. –

-¡No, espera! ¡Ya voy! -

•••

- _La manera en la que estoy viviendo ahora parece surrealista._

 _Seis semanas después de que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se fueron, finalmente pude conseguir un empleo y planeé mudarme también. Osomatsu nii-san se veía… demasiado tranquilo con la noticia. En ese entonces, su forma de actuar era demasiado incómoda para mí, pero él se veía como si en el pasado no hubiera pasado nada. Eso también me molestó de cierta manera._

 _Después de todo lo que me dijo… De todo lo que me hizo…_

 _Después del primer y último… b-beso que me pidió darle. Maldición, por más que pasa el tiempo aún no puedo olvidarme de eso._

… _En fin, después de lo que pasó, él nunca más volvió a hostigarme y siguió actuando normal. Como una basura nini; un poco empalagoso e igual de irresponsable. Cuando me dejó en paz, llegué a pensar que había logrado superar una especie de etapa; nunca pude comprender del todo sus acciones y por esa razón… simplemente lo dejé pasar. También deseaba olvidarlo después de todo._

 _El día que me marché, todos me despidieron con una sonrisa, inclusive Osomatsu nii-san._

… _El mismo Osomatsu nii-san que me llevó al límite de mi cordura y me hizo hacer lo más inimaginable. No puedo creer que incluso terminé besándolo por mi propia voluntad._

… _Quiero olvidar el pasado. En verdad… En verdad quiero y necesito olvidarlo. -_

•••

-¡Qué pereza tengo! – Exclamó el mayor después de bostezar.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ayer nos desvelamos viendo esa película. –

-Je, es cierto. No pensé que fuera a tener ese final. Me sorprendió. – Ambos caminaban uno al lado de otro, vistiendo trajes grises típicos de oficina. Aunque aún quisieron mantener sus colores característicos, usando corbata roja y verde, respectivamente. Hacía frío, así que también vestían bufandas del mismo color.

El menor miró su reloj. –Hey, será mejor que corramos o no alcanzaremos el tren. –

-¿Eh? ¿Correr? –

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Por tu culpa salimos tarde hoy! –

-No me regañes, Choro –chan. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para saborear la deliciosa comida que preparas, ¿sabes? –

-¡Deja de decirme así! ¡Corre o te dejaré atrás! – De nuevo ignorando sus cumplidos.

•••

 _Me instalé rápido en el apartamento que pude rentar. Era algo viejo y destartalado, pero barato, así que no podía quejarme._

 _La primera semana que estuve ahí fue muy dura. Me concentré en encajar en mi nuevo empleo y sólo llegaba al departamento a bañarme, comer algo y descansar._

 _Bueno… descansar no es precisamente la palabra que usaría. Fue muy solitario, pero sabía bien que sólo necesitaba acostumbrarme._

 _Para dejar de pensar…_

 _Pensar… en Osomatsu nii-san… y el porqué se tomó todo de manera tan tranquila cuando me fui._

 _¿Por qué me importaba en primer lugar? Nunca he querido saberlo. Por esa razón, toda la semana me enfoqué sólo en mi trabajo. No quise pensar en nada más…_

 _Y lo hice bien, hasta que llegó el sábado…_

•••

-El tren se ve un poco más vacío que de costumbre. – Mencionó de inmediato el primer Matsuno al acercarse al andén.

-¡Estamos de suerte! ¡Vamos! –

Al entrar al vagón, miraron que incluso había algunos asientos vacíos. Ambos suspiraron cuando se sentaron.

-De todas maneras no tardará mucho en llenarse de gente. –

-Lo sé, disfrutemos éstos pequeños instantes… - En el momento que Osomatsu dijo eso, se recargó en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Aún tengo sueño. – No dejaba de bostezar.

-Si te duermes, no te despertaré. –

-Recuerdo una vez que estábamos en ésta misma posición. Al llegar a nuestra estación te levantaste y me dejaste caer. –

-Eso es porque no me haces caso cuando te digo que no debes dormir aquí, y menos cuando me usas como almohada. –

-Qué malo eres. –

-Es tu culpa… -

•••

 _-Nunca olvidaré ese sábado…_

 _Estaba agotado. Bien decían los rumores que la primera semana de formación en esa empresa era muy extenuante._

 _Esa mañana desperté a las ocho para ir al baño; luego regresé a mi modesto futón y me acosté de nuevo. Quería dormir hasta mediodía._

 _Pero en cuanto me recosté, cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme, tocaron a la puerta. Sonaban como golpes, como si estuvieran dándole puñetazos a la misma._

" _¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso no ven el timbre?" Me molesté tanto que no quise abrir y lo ignoré, tal vez era algún vendedor. No obstante, siguieron insistiendo, incluso pude escuchar que patearon la puerta. Harto y furioso, me levanté a abrir, dispuesto a reñir a quien sea que estuviera haciendo ese escándalo. Sin embargo, al ver de quién se trataba, me quedé mudo e inmóvil._

… _Sí… era Osomatsu nii-san._

 _Cuando lo vi, mi molestia se fue por completo. Me quedé boquiabierto y estupefacto al verlo. Con su suéter rojo y pantalones azules. Tenía el cabello de su nuca despeinado, como siempre lo tiene al levantarse por las mañanas._

 _Respiraba con rapidez. ¿Había llegado corriendo? Jamás lo supe. También, en su espalda cargaba una valija mediana._

•••

-Osomatsu nii-san… Despierta. – Un fastidiado Choromatsu sacudió a su hermano dormido, despertándolo.

-¿Nn? ¿Ya llegamos? – El mayor abrió sus ojos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el tren estaba repleto de gente y muchas miradas se dirigían a ellos. Que Choromatsu no lo despertara a pesar de que los miraban le pareció adorable.

-Vamos, tenemos que bajarnos en la próxima estación. –

Ya fuera del tren, ambos caminaron por una de las tranquilas calles rumbo al edificio donde laboran. Osomatsu recargó su brazo derecho en los hombros de su hermano menor.

-Rayos. – Suspiró –Hacer ese informe me da tanta pereza… -

-Tú siempre tienes pereza, no sé cómo no te han despedido. –

-¿Qué dices? Soy perezoso en casa, pero eficiente en mi trabajo. –

-Nunca entenderé por qué. – De repente se hizo consciente del brazo de Osomatsu. –Oye, quítate de encima. –

Éste lo ignoró. –No es difícil de entender, sólo quiero preservar mi modo de vida. Estoy bastante cómodo… -

Choromatsu se apartó de él. El mayor no replicó. – _Así que cómodo… -_

•••

 _-"¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?" Preguntó, aún agitado. Yo me hice a un lado para que entrara. Osomatsu nii-san le echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y luego se sentó en la única silla que tenía. Me tomó algunos segundos pensar a qué diablos había venido. ¿Se iría de viaje? No, sé que él no tiene un centavo. ¿Tal vez vino de visita y trajo una bolsa para dormir? O… ¿Y si lo echaron de casa y ninguno de nuestros hermanos quiso acogerlo y por eso vino aquí? La sola idea me aterró, pero mi hermano mayor rápido aplacó mis suposiciones. Terminó siendo algo mucho peor de lo que imaginé._

•••

-Matsuno -san, ¿tienes los estados de cuenta que te pidió el supervisor? – Habló uno de sus compañeros de área.

-¡Sí! En un momento los entregaré. – Esa sección de la oficina era un caos. El informe semestral tenía que estar listo lo antes posible. Su jefe era bastante estricto.

-Espero que no tengamos que hacer horas extras hoy. – Se escuchó el comentario de una de las capturistas. Choromatsu también seguía tecleando, pasando datos a la pc. – _Lo más probable es que sí. –_ Pensó pesimista.

De repente vio pasar a Osomatsu, corriendo.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Con ésta leyenda del carisma apoyándolos no habrá nada qué temer! - Les sonrió y luego se perdió de vista.

-Osomatsu -san sí que es optimista. Nos da ánimos a pesar de estar igual de ocupado que nosotros. – Para evitar confusiones, a Osomatsu lo llamaban por su nombre, dado que había dos Matsuno literalmente iguales ahí. Además, su presencia era, por mucho, más relajada que la de Choromatsu, al que siempre se le miraba preocupado o estresado.

- _Seguro piensan que es mucho mejor confiar en Osomatsu nii-san. Pero está bien; tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de la clase de escoria que es… -_

•••

- _"Tu departamento es justo como lo imaginé". Fue lo primero que dijo cuando su respiración se normalizó. Me molesté, por supuesto. Pregunté sin rodeos qué diablos hacía ahí, y… lo que me dijo me dejó en shock un par de minutos._

 _En resumen, dijo que yo vivía en un apartamento lamentable y que él podía remediarlo. Su "genial" solución era rentar un apartamento más grande y pagarlo entre ambos._

 _Después de asimilar lo que me había dicho, rechacé de inmediato la idea. ¿Qué tiene de malo mi apartamento? ¿Acaso no sabe lo costosos que son en estos días? ¿Es que éste apostador de tercera no tiene noción del valor del dinero? ¡¿Y por qué conmigo?!_

 _Al parecer, Osomatsu nii-san intuyó lo que pensaba. Así que me dijo la verdad._

 _Me contó que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, a pesar de que seguían viviendo ahí, habían conseguido buenos empleos. Significaba que todos se habían independizado ya, y él seguía estancado viviendo en casa de nuestros padres sin hacer nada. Su única oportunidad para volverse alguien en la vida dependía de acercarse a alguien confiable y responsable, y que sólo yo se le venía a la mente._

 _Le creí. Desde luego que yo soy más responsable. Entonces, eso quería decir que mi hermano mayor me estaba pidiendo ayuda para volverse un miembro íntegro de la sociedad._

 _Mi sentido del deber surgió desde lo más profundo de mí._

… _Acepté. -_

•••

-Oh rayos, estoy tan cansado. – Se quejó Osomatsu, estirando sus brazos y moviendo en círculos su cuello, intentando desentumirse.

-Yo también. Aunque pensé que tardaríamos más en terminar. –

-Menos mal que alcanzamos el último tren. –

-Sólo quiero llegar a dormir, corrí por todas partes hoy. –

-Tú te ofreciste a llevar los papeles de una empresa a otra, tonto. –

-Je, pero gracias a eso terminamos rápido, ¿no? Con los datos confidenciales no siempre se pueden confiar en las computadoras. –

-Supongo que tienes razón. – Choromatsu sonrió levemente. –Hey, Osomatsu nii-san, ¿verdad que es gratificante cuando terminas un trabajo bien hecho? A pesar de todo, me alegra que hayas entrado a trabajar a la misma compañía. –

A Osomatsu le brillaron los ojos. -¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Choro –chan me está adulando? – El otro se avergonzó.

-No seas idiota. ¡Claro que no! Más bien deberías agradecerme por haberte recomendado. – El mayor no se lo discutió. –Pero está bien, después de todo confiaste en mí para llevarte por el buen camino, y no lo estás haciendo tan mal. –

-Gracias, gracias. _Me alegra haber usado tu gran ego en tu contra. Para mi suerte, eres incapaz de verlo. –_ Recordó cómo le había mentido para que aceptara compartir un departamento con él. -¿Eso quiere decir que estás orgulloso de mí, hermanito? –

-… No te sobreestimes, apenas es tu primer año. -

•••

 _-"Bien, entonces el primer paso para ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad es conseguir un empleo". Le hablé muy seguro de mí mismo cuando acepté ayudarlo. Pero él me sorprendió sobremanera. De inmediato me instó para mudarme esa misma semana. Me burlé de él… Pensé que había enloquecido, pero no, hablaba muy en serio._

 _Debido a un increíble golpe de suerte, Osomatsu nii-san ganó mucho dinero apostando en el hipódromo. Tanto que ni siquiera se atrevió a decirme con exactitud cuánto._

 _Mientras seguía hablando, yo no dejaba de sorprenderme más y más. A cada contratiempo que le exponía, él me respondía con una solución inmediata._

" _No puedo mudarme ahora, no seas tonto. Hice contrato por un mes, no puedo sólo dejar éste apartamento". Y él respondió que sólo restaban tres semanas, tiempo suficiente para buscar un apartamento que nos agradara a ambos y que estuviera más cerca de la compañía en la entré a trabajar._

" _¿Estás loco? Aún si pudiera, se necesita pagar el mes completo de renta, y ahora no tengo ni un centavo". Y él respondió tranquilo: "Yo lo pago. Pagaré el mes completo de renta, compraré muebles, compraré todo lo que no has podido comprar aquí. Veo que ni siquiera tienes utensilios de cocina o un lugar decente dónde dormir"._

 _Su comentario me molestó un poco. Pero más que nada, me pregunté en serio cuánto dinero había ganado en el hipódromo. Los idiotas sí que pueden tener mucha suerte… Dios puede ser muy injusto a veces._

" _Si tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué no sólo te vas a vivir solo? Compra una casa, no me importa. Te puedo guiar aunque no vivamos en un mismo lugar." Entonces el semblante de Osomatsu nii-san cambió. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó mucho a mí y, frente a frente, tomó mis hombros y me dijo con gran firmeza en su voz: "Choromatsu, no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Eres mi única oportunidad para volverme un adulto ejemplar. Vivimos juntos toda nuestra vida, pero si no quieres ser molestado, busquemos un apartamento grande con habitaciones separadas. Sin tu ayuda, estoy seguro de que me gastaré todo el dinero que gané apostando. Por favor… ayúdame, Choromatsu."_

 _Pude escuchar cómo se le quebró la voz un poco. Debo admitir que el hecho de aceptar vivir con él me ponía algo nervioso. Y cómo no estarlo, con todo lo que sucedió en el pasado… Sin embargo, al parecer él ya lo había superado. Yo tenía que hacer lo mismo, por el bien de ambos._

 _También debía tomar esa responsabilidad… -_

•••

Osomatsu miró a su hermano menor un poco sumido en sus pensamientos. Decidió interrumpirlo un poco.

-Oye, Choromatsu. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –

-¿Hmm? ¿Viernes? – Lo pensó un poco más. –Ah, lo dijiste ésta mañana, es el primer día del invierno. –

-¡Correcto! ¿Y sabes qué se conmemora hoy? –

-Que yo recuerde, no es ningún día festivo. No sé a qué te… - Entonces recordó. -¡Ahh, cierto! –

-Así es, un día como hoy, te pedí mudarte conmigo. –

-Vaya… _Ahora entiendo por qué estuve pensando en eso todo el día._ Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Estuvimos tan ocupados con el trabajo que ni siquiera lo sentí. –

-¿Quieres beber un rato? Celebremos, es viernes. –

-… ¿No me digas que tú no estás cansado? Yo apenas me puedo mantener en pie. –

-Sí, por eso hay que comprar algunas cervezas y beberlas en casa, ¿qué te parece? –

-Hmm, supongo que si es en casa no habrá problema. – Osomatsu sonrió, pero duró poco. –Deberíamos estar bebiendo con algunas chicas lindas, ¿no crees? Ser un hombre trabajador tiene sus claras desventajas. –

-… Cierto. – Respondió escueto. –Bien, vamos por algunas cervezas entonces. –

•••

 _Encontrar un buen apartamento no fue difícil. Estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio de cinco. En cuanto entramos a verlo nos agradó a ambos. Era muy espacioso y lo mejor, con dos habitaciones, una frente a la otra. Al fondo, el cuarto de baño era amplio y con bañera propia. La cocina y el living también eran grandes; incluso contaba con su propio cuarto de lavado. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba a sólo 10 minutos en tren de mi trabajo. Bastante cerca, ya que todos los días me demoraba más de una hora llegar. Todo me pareció demasiado bueno para poder costearlo. Pero Osomatsu nii-san se veía confiado. Seguía sin poder creer que tuviera suficiente dinero para pagarlo. Pero no sólo pagó la renta de dos meses, también poco después me hizo acompañarlo para comprar muebles e inclusive ropa y cosas que no eran imprescindibles en esos momentos._

 _Sentí un poco de culpa, pero después recordé sus palabras. Mi hermano mayor confiaba en mí para mantener su ludopatía bajo control. A decir verdad, me alegró que quisiera superarse a sí mismo. Me sentía orgulloso, aunque claro, no se lo dije para que no se le subieran los sumos a la cabeza._

" _Todo estará bien, vivir con él no debería ser mucho problema. Él ya olvidó todo lo que sucedió antes. Ya lo superó… Ahora me ve como su hermano menor nada más. Como debe de ser._

… _Como siempre debió haber sido."_

•••

Ya casi era la medianoche; latas de cerveza vacías se acumulaban en la mesa de centro de la sala de estar. Los hermanos sentados en la alfombra del living, uno frente al otro, conversando entre bostezos. El cansancio, sumado a la bebida, pasó factura en ambos y morían de sueño.

-Qué noche tan tranquila. – Habló Osomatsu.

-Cierto. A pesar de que el trabajo ha sido muy duro, tenerte ahí no ha sido tan malo. Me tranquiliza tener a una escoria como tú cerca; eso siempre me hace parecer mejor. –

-Ja ja, qué malo eres, Choro -chan. Usándome de escudo para ocultar tu verdadera naturaleza. ¿No es verdad, "Otakumatsu"? – Discretamente, el mayor se acercó a su hermano y se sentó a su lado antes de hacerlo enfadar más.

Lo abrazó, de manera fraternal, como siempre lo hacía: Descansando su brazo en los hombros del otro.

-Gracias, Choromatsu. ¿Sabes? Ha sido un año muy divertido. – Hacía tiempo que Choromatsu no veía los brillantes ojos de su hermano mayor tan de cerca…

Eso… le traía imágenes a la mente que no quería recordar. Su corazón latió con fuerza. –" _No no no, no recuerdes eso." –_ De inmediato cambió de tema.

 _-_ ¡Cierto, cierto! Ha sido divertido. ¡Sigamos trabajando duro! – Levantó la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano, simulando un brindis. –Seamos mejores. Así tal vez nos den un ascenso. ¡Te aseguro que así será más fácil conseguir novia! ¿No te parece, Osomatsu nii-san? –

El mayor asintió. Sonriendo… con todas sus fuerzas…

•••

Un poco más tarde, Choromatsu ya no pudo soportar el sueño. Fue al baño, tambaleándose; al salir miró a Osomatsu esperando frente a la puerta.

-Ah, ¿también quieres entrar? – Su hermano no respondió. El menor no le tomó importancia. –Muero de sueño, dormiré ahora. Mañana no trabajamos pero de todas maneras no te levantes muy tarde, ¿de acuerdo? – Le habló bostezando mientras entraba a su habitación. –Buenas noches. –

-Buenas noches, Choromatsu. – La puerta se cerró. Osomatsu se quedó mirándola varios minutos…

- _Un año viviendo juntos… Choromatsu. Sólo nosotros dos. -_

Osomatsu pensó en todo lo que había tenido que hacer para lograrlo. Para empezar, él no había ganado nada en el hipódromo… Todo el dinero se lo habían prestado sus cuatro hermanos, en especial Karamatsu, quien renunció a comprarse una motocicleta para ayudarlo, pues él comprendía su situación mejor que nadie. Aún así, el mayor pensó que debía pagarle a él y a los demás lo antes posible.

Lo de volverse un adulto ejemplar también eran patrañas. Usar el gran ego de Choromatsu en su contra fue demasiado fácil. Sin embargo, él le creyó, y de ninguna manera traicionaría su confianza.

Osomatsu tocó con la palma de su mano la blanca puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor. Muy despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido.

- _Choromatsu, prácticamente te secuestré y rompí tu estilo de vida para traerte conmigo. Te mentí hasta en los detalles más insignificantes. Todo para lograr que viviéramos juntos. –_ La palma en la puerta se volvió un puño. – _Me juré a mí mismo no presionarte ni volver a imponerte mis sentimientos… Conociéndote, eso sólo te hubiera alejado para siempre. Pero aún así, no quiero rendirme, Choromatsu. Sólo… quiero estar contigo. –_ Le dio la espalda a la puerta de su hermano y giró la perilla de la suya. – _Sin embargo… no puedes culparme del todo. No después de la pequeña esperanza que me diste. –_ Recordó ese día de otoño, en el que compartieron su último beso. 

Estar a su lado de esa manera le parecía vil, pero no le importó. Choromatsu estaba a su lado; eso era lo único importante.

- _Es todo lo que me importa. –_ Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó a dormir, listo para un día más.

Un día a la vez…

•••

Anotaciones: Después de mil años por fin el primer capítulo. ToT Dicen que lo más difícil de un fic es comenzarlo, y es cierto, lo es. XD Lamento la tardanza, espero que aún recuerden que existo. ;;w;;

Éste es un spin-off directo del fic "Lo que siento por ti". No es estrictamente necesario que lo lean para entender éste, pero sí muy recomendable, ya que habrán varios detalles que pasarán desapercibidos si no conocen el otro.

Éste será un "drama de oficina". Si ustedes han leído mangas yaoi con esa temática, tengan por seguro que contendrá situaciones que se les harán muy familiares o inclusive "cliché", aunque claro, con Oso y Choro como protagonistas. XD

De nueva cuenta deseo recordarles que no soy escritora ni nada parecido. El fic puede estar (y estará) plagado de errores, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la lectura sea amena y entretenida.

Mil gracias por su paciencia, y por supuesto, por leer. m( _ _ )m

(¡Ah! Acabo de notar que estoy publicando un día 16 de febrero, exactamente el mismo día en que empecé a publicar "Lo que siento por ti". Benditas coincidencias, juro que no lo hice a propósito. *O*)


End file.
